Lies
by Jo Kitt
Summary: Eggman kidnaps a girl, believing she has the answers to his questions and can help him. But she has no memories of her past, no idea of who she is. Sonic and friends save her. Shadow leads her to believe she is Maria. But who is she, will she remember?
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks to The Unseen Blade who helped heaps with the main idea of this story.**

**Thanks to my sister, who came up with a few of the OCs.  
**

**I do not own any Sonic characters, Sega does. Me and my sister (she doesn't have an acount) only own OCs.  
**

**There are no Sonic X characters or any Archie comic characters in this fan fiction. Only characters from the games are in this  
**

**

* * *

**

Shadow was sitting in the waiting room.

_At least Sonic'll stop nagging me _Shadow thought.

_I knew a shouldn't have told Sonic I still hear Maria's voice, but I had to tell someone. Why don't I just run off now. Then I could tell him I'd been, for five minutes!_

"Why can't I remember anything about me. I don't even know I'm at the right place. I don't think psychiatrist's deal with amnesia." Shadow heard the hedgehog sitting next to him say to herself.

"Would you shut up!" Shadow said. "I'm trying to think!" She looked upset. As if she was almost about to cry. The emotion on her face quickly turned to anger.

"I'm afraid I don't listen to jerks!" The hedgehog who said this was dressed in a deep blue dress that ended at her knees and a black woollen jumper that ended at her waist, the sleeves went down to the start of her fingers.

"That doesn't seem like something a young, pretty face like you would say!" Shadow retorted sarcastically.

"Nothing does. Nobody knows what I would say, not even m-" She was cut off.

"Shadow the Hedgehog. Your turn." Said the receptionist.

_Too late too leave now_ Shadow thought to himself. Shadow stood up.

"First door to your right. Down that hallway. The door says Dr. Sasha." The receptionist pointed to a hallway left to the waiting room.

* * *

"So, Shadow the Hedgehog, what is the problem?"

"I shouldn't be here." Shadow said.

"Then why did you come?"

"So Sonic would quit nagging me. Can I leave now?" Shadow was getting impatient.

"Then there must be a problem. Tell me, what is the problem."

"Nothing!" He was angry.

"I can't help if you don't tell me."

"I don't need help!"

"Shad-"

"I'm leaving! I don't need your help!" Shadow stormed out of the room.

* * *

"Would a psychiatrist help with amnesia?" The hedgehog that had sat next to Shadow asked the receptionist.

"We don't at this hospital, but I could give you an address of a doctor who can."

"Thank you." The hedgehog dressed in blue left. As she walked out the door, two of Eggman's robots got hold of her arms. She was about to scream, but they covered her mouth, blind-folded her and dragged her away.


	2. Chapter 2

"So... My robots actually caught you... Aurora the Hedgehog"

"What the hell are you talking about?" The hedgehog dressed in blue said.

"Aurora, I have questions, and you have the answers."

"I'm not Aurora!"

"Heh, heh... Don't play dumb! Tell me everything you know about Gerald Robotnik, my grandfather!"

"What? Who is Gerald? And who is this Aurora you speak of?"

"Don't make this any harder than it is! I am the Eggman! I demand answers!"

"And I demand that you let me go! It is clear that you have me confused with somebody I have never heard of!"

* * *

"So, did you go?"

"Shut up, Faker! Yes, I went!"

"What did the doctor say?"

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

"I know what you said, Shadow!"

"So why aren't you doing it!"

"Anyway, what did the doctor say?"

"Hi Amy!" Shadow said, changing the subject.

"Why would the doctor say tha- Wait, Amy's here? Hide me!"

"Sonic!" Amy ran towards Sonic, hugging him tightly.

"Can't. Breath."

"Sorry." Amy apologised. Shadow laughed.

"So, Shadow. What did the doctor say?" Amy asked.

"Nothing! She was no help."

"Hey Sonic, Amy and Shadow!" Tails greeted them. "What did the doctor say?" Shadow rolled his eyes.

"Nothing! She was no help." Shadow repeated.

"I reckon Eggman's up to something. He's been outta sight for a while." Tails changed the subject.

"Maybe he's just given up?" Amy replied.

"Nah. That's not like him." Sonic said.

"So what?" Shadow said.

"I think we should check it out." Amy said

"I agree." Said Sonic.

"Fine." Said Shadow.

* * *

"I'm not Aurora!"

Shadow recognised that voice. They continued walking and saw her being held in the robots tight grip.

"Not her. Of all people who had to be kidnapped by Eggman. Not that annoying hedgehog." Shadow spoke to himself.

"You know her?" Sonic said.

"She sat next to me in the waiting room."

"Who got there first." Said Amy.

"Me."

"I bet she likes you!" Amy said.

"There were no other seats!"

"Tsk, Tsk. Tsk. Sure... Shadow... Whatever you believe..."

"Amy!" Eggman heard them bickering. The hedgehog dressed in blue turned her head. She could just see them.

"Well, well, well. Sonic the Hedgehog. Who would have guessed." Eggman spoke.

* * *

**Sorry that this chapter was mostly dialogue. And why do I keep ending chapters with cliff hangers! Anyway, I don't own any Sonic characters. You should know that anyway. I own the Hedgehog Dressed in Blue (Her name to be revealed later) . Thanks to The Unseen Blade for helping heaps with the main idea of the story. Thanks to my sister who came up with lots of the OCs, but hers appear later. Wow, two chapters written in one day. Please review.**

**I'll update soon. Bye for now,**

**I Rox 100 Percent ;)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

"Go. Save yourselves." The hedgehog dressed in blue said. "I'm not worth the trouble. It's fine. I can't remember who I am. Nobody will."

"Let her go Eggman!" Sonic said.

"Or else what?"

"Or else I'll kick your fat butt!" Said Shadow.

"Why are you acting all heroic, Shadow? Do you like her?" Amy teased.

"It's not my fault you guys dragged me along!"

"Let her free! Or you'll regret it!" Tails said.

"Don't waste your time on me! There's no point!"

"Shut up Aurora!" Said Eggman.

"We're trying to save you! Appreciate it!" Shadow said.

"I'm not Aurora!" She kicked both robots and they flew backwards. She walked away.

"I didn't need saving."

"Why didn't you do that before?" Sonic, Shadow, Amy and Tails all said at the same time. The hedgehog dressed in blue headed for the door in the metallic room full of robots that were out of use.

"One, I didn't know where the exit was. Two, I didn't even know if I was strong enough to push the robots away. And three, I needed a distraction. Turns out, you four are a great distraction, since you're his enemies. And now, it's time for me to leave. Bye!" She opened the door.

"Not so fast!" Everybody said.

"What now?" She was getting annoyed.

"You've got explaining to do!" Said Amy.

"If you have amnesia, where would you go. Can you even remember where you live?" Shadow said.

"Anywhere is better than here!" She said.

"Get her!" Yelled Eggman. Suddenly, all the robots activated, robots of every shape and colour. The largest one, eyes red and glowing, headed her way. She ran out the door.

She was now in a slightly smaller room, and it was dark. No lights, and it was now getting late. The robot followed. All she could see now was the red eyes of the robot. She closed her eyes and held out her right hand, fist clenched. The opened her hand, and the room was lit. She opened her eyes, and Sonic attacked the robot.

"Look. I don't need your help. Get lost." The robot collapsed. "So much for a robot." She said sarcastically. Sonic grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the main room.

"So, you've got no idea who you are, right?" Sonic said.

"Right."

"I know who you are." Said Shadow.

"You do?" Everybody asked.

"You're Maria."

* * *

**OMG Shadow! Why did you say that! Liar...or is he.  
**

**Anyway, same as usual, Thanks to The Unseen Blade who help heaps. I don't own any characters, except "fake Maria". You should know that, since it's a fan fiction. Please review!**

**-I Rox 100 Percent  
**


	4. Chapter 4

"W-what" Our so called "Maria" said.

"She can't be Maria!" Was the first thing Tails said this whole mission.

"Shadow, Maria is _dead_." Amy finished.

"She's Maria."

"Am I?" Said fake "Maria". They all shook they're heads. _No _it meant. Everybody except Shadow. Shadow nodded and said

"Yes you are." Sonic, Tails and Amy glared at him.

"Shadow, _DON'T LIE TO HER_!" Said Sonic. They were still in Eggman's base. Eggman walked towards them.

"You aren't Maria! Don't be stupid! You're Aurora!"

"Can we please leave?" Maria/Aurora said. She had her arms crossed.

"NO! You all stay here!" Eggman said. Sonic held Amy's and Maria/Aurora's hands. He ran out of the secret base. Shadow followed, he had his rocket skates. Tails, too, followed, but he flew. They stopped at Green Hill. It was now dark, night.

"I can't see." Complained Amy. M/A held out her hand once again, closed her eyes and opened her fist. A large ball of light gently bobbed up and down above Maria/Aurora hand as it changed colour. Green, blue, pink.

"Better?" M/A asked.

"Thanks." They all stared into the coloured light. It shone onto all surrounding objects within an about 3 metre radius.

"Don't you think it's a bit cold to be here? We didn't bring any coats or anything." Asked Tails. M/A put her hand to her forehead. With two fingers, she gently stroked her forehead. The air surrounding them got warmer.

"You're welcome."

"Hey, it's late. We should all get some rest. Maria or Aurora or whatever your name is, you'll need a place to stay. I'm sure Amy won't mind you staying at her place." Sonic said.

"Maybe I do mind." Amy mumbled under her breath.

"I could stay at a motel or something?"

"No, no. Amy will be alright with you staying over, _wont you_."

"Sure." Amy replied, annoyed.

* * *

_At Amy's house_

"You can sleep on the couch."

"Okay. Thanks." Amy handed her some pink pyjamas, a pillow and a pink blanket.

"It's been a long day. You must be at least a little hungry. Here, I'm gonna make you a hot cocoa."

"Thanks Amy." Aurora/Maria smiled, though she knew Amy wasn't exactly happy with her staying over. After hot cocoa, they both went to bed. Maria/Aurora fell into the hands of sleep quite quickly, but is was the opposite for Amy. Amy was kept awake by the sudden thoughts that filled her mind._ Why would Shadow lie to her? Is she Aurora? Is it possible that she is Maria? Who is she? Who is she? Who is she? Who is she?_ The question repeated through Amy's mind. She rolled over.

Amy got up. She crept through her bedroom door, she could hear M/A's slow, gentle breathing. Floating above M/A was a light. An aurora, obviously in miniature. Also known as Northern Lights. Green, blue, pink...

* * *

_I found myself in a metallic room, with windows showing stars. I was in outer space. Shadow held my hand, and we were running. Bullets flew past us, and the constant deafening sound of many gunshots ringing through my ears. And then, one hit me. I tripped, even though I was bleeding, I got up and kept running. We reached the escape pod. I pushed him in, but it was to late to save me. I pressed **launch**. I spoke some words, yet I couldn't hear them, for I was viewing what was supposed to be my death from a distance. I saw this clear as day, yet I felt no pain. And who I first thought was me, looked different._

_

* * *

_Maria/Aurora woke from her nightmare in a sweat.

"Wake-E, wake-E. Sleepy head. It's about 10 in the morn'. Hey, did you know that when you sleep, there's this light thingy floating above you. Kinda like an aurora."

"Huh? Oh uh, no I didn't." M/A replied wearily.

"Get dressed, we'll go to macca's for breakfast. You know, Mcdonalds. Sound okay?"

"Uh huh. Yep." Maria/Aurora half spoke, half yawned.

* * *

**Longest chapter so far! That took awhile to write. Thanks to The Unseen Blade. And I don't own any characters accept Maria/Aurora/Whatever her name is. Once again, please review.**

**lotsa luv,**

**-I Rox 100 Percent!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Sonic and his friends all lived in the same apartment building, so they had this rule "Never lock the door". They often visited each other.

"Hi Amy. Hi, uh. Okay, maybe just hi for now." Sonic greeted them. M/A laughed a little. "So, do you remember anything yet?"

"Uh, I think so...?"

"Really? Tell us." They both said.

"Well, I kinda had this dream..." She told them the story. They were surprised. Shadow had told them the story before a few times. Her version was almost identical.

"I think she could be Maria..." Sonic said to Amy. M/A had sat down on the couch, reading one of Amy's books. It was Maximum Ride:The Angel Experiment. It was quite a lengthy book, but M/A was already halfway through. She then placed a bookmark at chapter sixty-five. She walked and opened the sliding door. Sitting in a chair on the balcony, she watched the cars below driving busily, and noticed that she was quite high above the ground. She looked up at the cloudy sky, the cool breeze blowing against her face, and her fear of heights quickly disappeared.

"I think she's Aurora..." And Amy told Sonic of what she saw. They both shrugged. M/A came back in and started reading again.

"Maybe, Shadow didn't lie." Sonic said.

"I doubt it!" Amy laughed. Sonic gave her a look. He was being serious.

"Hey faker," Shadow waved "Hi Amy, Hi Maria." M/A lifted her head from the book and smiled.

"She could be Auro-" Amy was cut off.

"Hi Shadow!" M/A replied cheerfully. Everything she said while Shadow was gone was usually mumbled, but suddenly her voice sounded more happy.

"Any news on your memory?" Sonic and Amy stared open-mouthed at Shadow. Since when did he care for anyone other than himself, Rouge or Omega.

"Yeah..." M/A repeated the story.

"I still believe she's Aurora." And Amy repeated what she had seen.

"See. I didn't lie."

Maria/Aurora continued reading.

"Hi," Tails came in. "Do you remember anything?"

"Yeah, sorta." She replied.

"She's actually Maria." Said Shadow. "I told you I didn't lie."

"B-but that's impossible." Tails replied.

"So who's the new girl?" Rouge asked, greeting everybody. Maria lifted her head from the book and waved.

"I'm Maria!"

"Hi."

"She's Maria Robotnik." Said Shadow.

"H-how. B-but. H-how is that possible?" Everybody but Shadow, Maria and Rouge shrugged.

"Do you remember where your house is?" Asked Amy. Maria shook her head.

"No."

"You could stay at my place for a while." Said Rouge.

"Okay."

"We could go shopping and get you some new clothes. All your clothes would be at your house, and you don't know where that is." Said Rouge.

"You can keep that book, Maria." Amy said.

"Thanks."

"We could go now if you want."

"Okay." Rouge and Maria left.

* * *

**Once again, thanks to The Unseen Blade, who helped heaps. I'm trying to update as soon as I can. I'll try and get a fight in the next chapter. I'll probably need help with that, I'm not very good with fight scenes. Hope you can help, The Unseen Blade. Anyway, I'll try and update in a week or so. I'll have a chapter updated by next Sunday, I promise.**

**- I Rox 100 Percent**


	6. Chapter 6

Rouge was one of the few in the group who actually had her own house. Working for G.U.N really paid off.

"Thanks so much." Said Maria, holding a brand new suitcase full of clothes.

"Oh, it's nothing."

Rouge's house was quite large. There were many rooms, and the house had beautiful flooring and wallpaper. Rouge led Maria upstairs and they walked down a hallways. Rouge opened a door.

"This can be your room." Rouge smiled and Maria walked in.

The room had dark blue wallpaper and long, soft sky blue carpet. The bed had pure white sheets and pillows, and the doona and blanket were dark and light blue striped. There was a large window and balcony out looking a small garden. The bedside table and drawers were made of a honey-coloured wood. In the corner of the room was a door. Rouge walked off. Maria opened the door, and there was a small bathroom with light blue tiles. Maria sat by the window and read, while the rain gently pitter-pattered on the window. But that gentle pitter-patter quickly turned into hail stones pelting againts the window.

Shadow walked up to the door of Rouge's house. He knocked a couple of times and then waited. Instantly, Shadow was greeted by Rouge.

"Hi Shadow."

"Hey Rouge."

Maria, annoyed by the hail storm, came down the stairs because she couldn't read with the noise.

Shadow was wet, but Rouge handed him a towel to dry his face. Maria was now at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hi!"

"Maria,"

"Yes."

"I think I know how to bring your memories back."

"Continue." She nodded.

"I wanna take you somewhere."

"Where?"

"The A.R.K."

"The wha-?"

"The A.R.K. It was your home." Shadow held out his red chaos emerald. Maria held his hand.

"Chaos Control."

* * *

_At Amy's Apartment..._

"I don't like this so-called _Maria_." Amy said.

"Why not. She's Shadow's friend. You know it's hard for Shadow to make friends."

"How do we know she's Maria. She could be lying for all we know."

"Amy, don't be silly. Who else could it be?"

"Maybe, she pretended to work for G.U.N, got the info, came here, and trying to take over the world and getting Shadow to help her and we could all be in dange-"

"Amy... She's Maria and she will get her memories back soon enough so then you can stop all this nonsense."

* * *

_On the A.R.K..._

"This is where Gerald, your grandfather, did most of his experiments. Hopefully this will jog your memory, hopefully you will remember."

* * *

_I was in a room. The room Shadow just showed me. A blue hedgehog with black quills was talking to an older looking man._

_"Project Aurora, I'm Prof. Gerald Robotnik. You are one of my experiments. Could you please try to use your powers? I'm going to list them. To see if this experiment, you, is a success. Is that okay?"_

_She nodded._

_"But first, try this?" He handed her a red jewel. "Just try to, I don't know, possibly teleport, or maybe create an explosion of some sort, anything?"_

_Nothing happened. "Well, that's okay. Hold out your hands." He put six other jewels in her hands that looked similar to the red one. Still nothing._

_"Hmm... No super transformation either." He said, writing it down._

_"This is worse than I thought. This experiment is a failure." I heard him mutter under his breath. And that blue hedgehog heard it too._

* * *

"Maria. Maria!" Shadow said, waving his hand in front of her eyes.

"I-I-I th-think I-I re-rem, I think I remember... but only a little bit."

"It's been five minutes. You just stood there, looking into nothingness. What do you remember?"

"I saw Prof. Robotnik talking to a blue female hedgehog with some black quills. Project Aurora I think."

"I've never heard of Project Aurora. But I was Project Shadow." Maria looked at him.

"Tell me. Tell me about _me. _About Maria."

Maria and Shadow walked around the A.R.K. Then they walked into a room. Maria stopped.

"This is the room from my dream." Maria stood there, still for about ten minutes. Then they continued.

"Maria was my best friend. My _only_ friend. Then one day she-" Shadow couldn't continue. A tear escaped is left eye. He swallowed hard. He wasn't going to cry. But his ruby red eyes, staring at Maria and she turned, her light blue eyes met his.

Maria finished his sentence "_Died_?"

Shadow nodded. And then he couldn't help it. He fell to his knees, tears rolling down his cheeks. Maria sat down beside him and she wrapped her arms around.

"Shadow... I'm sorry..."

"Don't be, it's not your fault."

* * *

_Back on Earth..._

Sonic had left, but Amy was about to call him. As she dialed his number, Sonic was talking to Tails.

"I know this's a little weird, but Maria's kinda, I dunno, _attractive_."

"Sonic, she's like Shadow's _sister_? Really, she would technically be _sixty-two_?"

"I don't know why, but I sorta _like_ her."

"Are you _kidding _me? Sonic, are you insane. You _like _Maria, Shadow's sixty-two year old sister?"

"Tails, it's not like that."

And Amy heard the whole conversation.

* * *

Maria walked down the street. It was now sunset, the edges of the clouds were glowing harvest-gold. The sky was a pink-magenta colour and everything had an orange tinge to it. Maria saw Amy walking towards her, Amy's green eyes were full of anger. Amy attacked Maria, but Maria dodged it. Maria ran into the house being built across the road, no sign of the builders.

Amy threw her hammer, hoping to get in a hit. But Maria was too fast and dodged it. She then created a force field, throwing Amy into a wall. The bruised pink hedgehog grabbed a fire axe, attempting to slice down on Maria. But once again the blue hedgehog dodged, rolling swiftly out of the way. Maria then fired a beam of heat, so hot it could melt solid rock. It set everything alight. But Amy was too fast, and threw herself on to the floor, (missing the opportunity to become barbecued) the pink hedgie ran towards Maria. She swung the axe like a base ball, nearly decapitating Maria. But she wasn't fast enough because Maria had simply crouched, and then fired her light beam up at the incoming sharp thing, melting the axe in a second. Suddenly, a huge chunk of the ceiling, (missing all its support) crashed down, sending everything into a bright inferno.  
Both of the hedgehogs ran, neither particularly cared about kicking the stuffing out of their target. They were both too scared.  
BOOM!  
Another section of the house fell down, nearly crushing the two hedgehogs. Both of the spined females kept up with each other. But then, at the last minute Amy stuck her leg out, tripping Maria. The pink hedgie began kicking Maria, leaving huge marks.  
But on the thirteenth kick, Maria mustered up the last of her strength, and used a force field to blow Amy away.

"What the hell is going on here!" Shadow yelled at the two hedgehogs, who hadn't seen him coming. He helped Maria up. Her powers use up most of her stamina, she was quite exhausted.

"She's not Maria. You can't trust her. She's just some random who came, claiming that she was your friend. Don't tru-"

"Amy, I'm the one who said she was Maria."

"But how do you know. She's a liar."

"I see all, hear all, know all. I am the ultimate life form."

"He who knows all the answers has yet to be asked all the questions." Maria said.

"I'm trying to help you Maria."

"Just saying. Knowing everything isn't an answer."

"Anyway, Amy, if you hurt Maria again, I will **hurt** you **much worse**. Understand?"

"Maria did most of the damage."

"**Understand**?"

"Whatever."

* * *

Shadow treated Maria's wounds from the battle.

"I don't want you to get hurt."

"Shadow, I can look after myself."

"Maria, what if you weren't fast enough and got seriously inj-"

"But Shadow, I _was_ fast enough. I'll be fine."

"Maria, listen, you're gonna stay away from Amy for a while. Sonic's probably talking to her now, telling her the same thing."

* * *

**Thanks to The Unseen Blade, who wrote everything that was underlined. Please review!**

**-I Rox 100 Percent**


	7. Chapter 7

_Sonic's Apartment..._

"Amy! I can't believe you hurt Maria!"

"Sonic, I hardly hurt her at all!"

"Why would you just attack her like that?"

"Hey! Shadow's _sister _doesn't fight badly for a _sixty-two_ year old!" Sonic gasped.

"Did you try to call me _yesterday_? You heard that whole conversation didn't you!"

"Yes. Yes I did!"

"So that's why. You're _jealous_!"

"No! Why would I be jealous of _her_?"

"Yes you are!"

"So what if I am?"

"I want you to say sorry to her."

"No!"

"Amy,"

"I don't need to apologise!"

"Amy!"

"No Sonic!"

"Amy!

"Sonic! I sick of this crap! I'm sick of _her_! I just want everything to be normal again! Who cares about her!"

"I care! As soon as she gets her memory back, everything will be normal again!"

"Of course you care! You _like _her! Who knows what secrets will be uncovered when she remembers! What if she's not Maria! We have no idea who she is!"

"Amy! Just listen!"

"No!" Amy stormed out of his apartment and walked down the hall to hers.

* * *

_Shadow's Apartment..._

Shadow lead Maria through the door. The place had deep green carpet and light green wallpaper. There was a flat screen TV and in front of the TV was a black leather couch. Maria sat down.

"Yesterday you mentioned you saw Project Aurora in your memory." Maria nodded. "So maybe if you spoke to her, you might remember more."

"Yes, but we don't know where she lives, or even if she's alive."

"I know that."

"So how do we find her?" Shadow shrugged. He hadn't thought of that.

"Facebook?"

"What if she's not on Facebook?"

"It's worth a try." Shadow got out his laptop and went on . He typed in "Aurora".

"What species was she?"

"Hedgehog." Shadow continued "Aurora the Hedgehog" and clicked search. Instantly she came up and Shadow clicked her profile. Everything loaded, except her profile picture. Her address was on her profile.

"What idiot puts their address?"

"Who cares. We could go there." They both read the address.

"She's in this building."

* * *

_Rouge's House..._

Rouge was watching the news on TV.

"_Yesterday, builders came to an almost complete house to continue building, only to discover it had been partly knocked down and even partly burned down. Some believed it was arson. Others believe it was just bad weather, though this theory isn't justified. If you have any information about this incident, please call the number on the screen"_

Rouge did have information. Even though it wasn't that bad, even G.U.N was investigating. Anything the slightest bit out of place, people wanted answers and over exaggerated. Since Eggman wasn't causing any problems lately, things were getting kinda boring_. _Rouge still wouldn't tell them anyway. She knew it was Amy and Maria who caused it_, _but they were friends with Rouge. And if she told, there would be consequences for them.

* * *

Maria and Shadow stood in front of the door. Shadow knocked and waited a while. No answer. The door was locked.

"Now what?" Said Shadow. Maria pulled out a hair clip that was holding her quills in two ponytails and stuck it in the lock. With a few twists, the door was open.

"Where'd you learn to do that?"

"How am I supposed to remember?" They walked in. The beautifully decorated room had a small layer of dust on everything.

"Looks like she hasn't been here in a while. Huh?"

"Uh... yes, yeah of course." She said. Her eyes glanced to the different objects. It all seemed so familiar... They searched the place. No clues on where she might have gone.

"It's like she just disappeared. Do you remember anything?"

"All I remember is being in this house."

"Nothing much here. We may as well leave." Maria nodded. They left. With the two words "Chaos Control" Maria was back at Rouge's house.

* * *

_Rouge's House..._

Rouge quickly changed the channel when she walked in.

"Any news."

"I told you about Project Aurora, right?"

"Yes,"

"We went to her house."

"How did you find it?"

"Facebook. But anyway, it looked like she hadn't been there for a while. But it all seemed familiar."

"Oh, okay."

Sonic knocked on the door. Maria opened it.

"Hello Maria."

"Hi."

"Could I speak to you for a moment.

"Sure."

"Preferably alone."

"Okay." They walked to a seat in the garden. Maria sat down and patted the spot next to her, meaning _sit down_. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Do you know why Amy attacked you yesterday?"

"No."

"Well, I don't quite know how to say this, but do you know what Amy thinks of me?"

"Yeah. She really likes you."

"Do you know how much?"

"She would do anything to have you."

"And what would she do if there was a threat? How would she react if I liked someone else?"

"She would attack them. Wait, are you saying you _like _me?"

"Yeah... I'm sorry that she attacked you."

"Look, it's okay."

"Could I at least know how you feel about me?"

Maria sighed. "Sonic, I don't feel the same way."

"But, why not?"

"Why do you reject Amy?"

"Because I don't feel the same way."

"And how do you think she feels when you tell her this?"

"I don't know..."

"Because that's probably how you feel now. She likes you, but you don't feel the same way. You like me, but I don't feel the same way."

"Just give me a chance."

"Sonic, we will _never_ be together." And with that, Maria walked away.

* * *

**At school, Namanjot said he was just joking (see review). But anyway, thanks to The Unseen Blade, who helps so much. I do not own any characters except OCs.**

**- I Rox 100 Percent**

**P.S. Why do I keep ending like that...  
**


	8. Chapter 8

_Rouge's House..._

"So... What did he want to talk about?" Asked Rouge.

"Nothing."

"You were out there for a while." Rouge stated.

"It was nothing." Maria replied.

"Really?"

"Fine... He told me why Amy attacked me." Maria said.

"So... Why did she? Rouge asked.

"It doesn't matter..."

"Okay...?"

* * *

_Sonic's Apartment..._

"Maybe if we find out how she lost her memory, we might find a way to get her to remember." Sonic said.

"Who knows? And anyway, how do we find out how she lost her memory?" Tails replied.

"I dunno." Sonic hadn't thought of that part yet.

* * *

_The next day..._

"Happy Birthday Sonic!" Everybody said as they arrived. These were the guests: Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, Maria, Shadow, Amy, Silver, Blaze and Cream. Oh, don't forget Cheese! Today, they were going to Twinkle Park. After Maria was introduced to the others, they went. Once they were all there, Cream instantly wanted to go on the roller coaster.

"Canicanicani go on! Pleeeeeeeeeaaaaase! On the roller coaster! See! It looks so funmegaawesomecool!"

"Cream, that's not even a word." Maria said.

"Pleeeeeeaaaaase!"

"Okay." Sonic replied.

"I'll go with her. So she doesn't get lost." Rouge said. Blaze and Silver, the latest couple, decided to go on the ghost train.

"I'll go on the roller coaster, too." Amy said. Knuckles challenged Shadow to a race on the Twinkle Kart track. Shadow, as his loner self, didn't accept.

"Is the Ultimate Life Form scared to become the Ultimate Loser!" Knuckles teased.

"Yeah right!" Shadow replied, and they rushed to the track. Tails sat in front of the roller coaster and started to design his own. And that left Maria and Sonic alone to talk. Just as she planned.

"Sonic, we need to talk."

"About what?" Sonic said, obviously avoiding the subject.

"Sonic! I knew you would be like this!"

"Okay, okay. What about _it_?"

"Sonic, we're free to talk about it. They can't hear." Maria rolled her eyes as she said this.

"Maria, so what."

"Sonic, so what? That's what you say? We need to talk!"

"Maria, I have feelings for you. You don't care. So it doesn't matter. So let's just pretend it never happened."

"I care! It does matter! And I'm not going to pretend it never happened!" Maria replied.

"Maria! Really? You care? 'Cause it doesn't look like you care!"

"Sonic. Of course I care!"

"Let's just stop fighting!" Said Sonic.

"We have to talk about thi-"

Sonic kissed her.

"Sonic, I will repeat myself. We will_ never_ be together!"

"Oh my gosh! That roller coaster was soooooooooo awesome!" They heard Cream squeal in the distance.

"So how was it?" Maria asked politely.

"Fantastic! It was so fun! You gotta go on it too!"

"Maybe I will."

"Com'n then!" Cream squealed and pulled Maria by the arm. "Hurry up!" Maria and Cream were now out of sight. Amy came back. So did Silver and Blaze.

"Hey where's Rouge? I didn't see her come back." Blaze asked.

"Twinkle Park Gift Shop. They had gems on display." Amy replied. After they all returned, they all went to a restaurant. They walked in, Rouge twirled a ruby in her hand.

They were greeted by a light green cat who lead them to their table near the window."I'm Sarah, I'll be your waitress for tonight. What would you like?"

"Chilli dog."

"T-bone steak."

"Cookies!"

"Cream, you can't have cookies. I'll have spaghetti."

"Okay then, no cookies. Fish?"

"That's better. Um... Soup."

"Salad."

"Pasties."

"Chicken."

"Stir fry."

"Sausages."

"Is that all?" Sarah asked. They nodded. Sarah took their menus and walked into the kitchen. Maria glanced at the other tables. To the left, there were a pair of foxes. Behind her, a family of birds, two adults, two children. To the right, a dark purple bat, sitting by himself.

* * *

_I was in what looked like a laboratory._

_"Welcome to my lab, sweetheart." Said the dark purple bat. He held my hand and stroked the side of my face. We kissed._

_"Regalia, so this is what you were working on all this time." _

_He nodded. "And it's all for you."_

_"What... Do you mean...?" _

_He laughed his sweet, melodic laugh. He smiled at me. "Oh... Don't you remember?" He looked at me with his violet eyes._

_"Obviously not."_

_"Remember how you said, about-"_

_"About... Yes, I remember. But your not serious, are you?"_

_"Don't you want to finally be better than him? To be a success?" He asked.  
_

_"What is started must be ended. It is only success when it's complete."_

_"Don't be stupid! Don't you want to be the ultimate?"_

_"Not this way! I'm already GM! I don't want to have more DNA grafted on me!" I replied._

_"What do you have to lose?"_

_"Well, maybe..."_

_"But just one condition..."_

_"Regalia, what condition?"_

_"You help me take over the world." He said, casually._

_I gasped. "Never."_

_Hi sweet voice turned angry. "Well you don't have a choice!" He held my arms still and I struggled to get out of his hold. He moved my arms so he could hold them both with one hand. He put his free hand over my mouth. I tried to scream but it was just a mumble. "Shh... Quite darling..." How could I have been so stupid? He seemed so trustworthy. I was tricked. I had thought that he loved me. I was wrong. It was all a lie. Just his plan. All he needed was for me to believe him. And he won. I had to get a grip. I couldn't breath! I kicked and he fell. I pulled away from his strong grasp. I wiped everything from the table. Test tubes and vials fell to the ground and I could hear glass shatter. The liquids poured out and the floor became slippery. I ran and slipped a few times, but I escaped. But just. I was that close to becoming something I didn't want to be. And what if I did stay, and it failed. I tried not to think about what would happen. But I couldn't. I could have died.  
_

_

* * *

_"Maria, Maria." Sonic said. "Your foods here."

"Uh... Oh, okay." She glanced back to the purple bat. "I think... I remember that bat over there."

Sonic, Shadow and Blaze looked at the bat. "Him?" Shadow said.

"Well, it has been about 50 years without you."

"What do you remember about him?" Blaze asked. I shook my head.

"I'll tell you later."

They left the restaurant. Outside, they saw Eggman appear from the darkness.

"Hello Sonic. And look who's with you." He laughed. "Almost all the gang's here! Even what's-her-name."

"I'm Maria."

He laughed again. He shook his head. "Yes, I forgot. That's what you all believe. "Then he held a machine, it looked like a gun of some sort. He pointed it at Maria. Her eyes went wide in surprise. He puled the trigger.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter took so long. Blame it on writers block. Chapter Nine won't be out for a while either. I'm going on a holiday this week.**

**-I Rox 100 Percent  
**


	9. Chapter 9

_So that's how it all ended. I guess I just wasn't meant to be with Maria. I'm immortal, I will live forever with this heartbreak. Three months has past since... I miss her. I wish she was still here right now. He will pay for this. I swear, he **will** pay. I promise that he will. And he will pay with his **life**.

* * *

_

**Three months earlier...**

_So this is what it's like to die. Apparently I have experienced this before, but sometimes I wonder, maybe I'm not Maria. Maybe this is a trick, a test, a lie... Maybe everything is a lie. Just a bunch of lies that I believed._

_He pulled the trigger and... But surprisingly it wasn't as painful as I expected. In fact, it was painless. I closed my eyes and... well I opened them and now I'm in what seems a white void. So this is what it's like after death. Am I in another dimension maybe? Yep! Sure seems like it. I feel lonely. Are there other people? Or are they in their own dimension? Hmm... I'm bored... Apparently I was like this for 50 years or something. Maybe I was someone else, in another body? I really do not know..._

_Egg-something-or-other guy apeared._

_"Er... Hi?" I asked._

_"Maria, I am here to tell you something."_

_"What." I replied._

_"You are not Maria. It is impossible."_

_"I don't understand?"_

_"Maria died 50 years ago."_

_"Then who am I?"_

_"I don't know. Possibly someone called Project Aurora. But you are not Maria."_

_"I could be..."_

_"How? How on Earth can you be Maria?"_

_"Possibly a re-incarnation or something like that. The name Maria seems familiar..."_

_"Don't be an idiot! I have proof!"_

_"Then show it!"_

_"Maria was a human!" He began."You are a hedgehog!" He handed me some documents. "I found these on the ARK."_

_I opened the manilla folder. There were about 40 or so pages. This was the first page:_

_**Project: Aurora**_

_**Goal: To create another ultimate being to accompany Project: Shadow without Black Arms DNA**_

_**Success Criteria:**_

_***Chaos Abilities**_

_***Immortality**_

_***Attraction To Project: Shadow**_

_**Status: Failure (Not Terminated)**_

_**Reason of Failure:**_

_***Chaos Abilities (None whatsoever)**_

_**Being Held: Escaped**_

_**Location: Unknown**_

_I gasped. Was this true? The other pages were just basically blue prints of _my _DNA. If this really was me. The paper was aged and yellow and the handwriting seemed somewhat old style. On the first page there was also a sepia coloured photograph of my face... In perfect detail. I guess that proves everything. Everything except the flashbacks._

_"Is this true?..." I asked._

_"Yes it is."_

_"Then who am I?"_

_"Aurora."_

_I sighed. "Then explain the flashbacks. They fit Maria perfectly, wel at least most of them."_

_"I have theories for those."_

**Ooh... Suspense. Sorry this took forever... I went on holiday! :D And got new homework! :P  
I know this chapter is a lot shorter. But I've got something planned for the next one!**

**Thanks to The Unseen Blade for, well I've said it so many times, DON'T YOU READ THIS STUFF! You should know by now that they help  
muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuch!**

**And thanks to SwedenSpeedway, Neo's Shadow, Storm337, namanjot, Richiie98, and misty-the-fox103 for reviewing!**


	10. Chapter 10

_"What then? Tell me! I-I don't believe you. I-I can't... Explain the flash backs... Please. Thi-This doesn't make sense..." I said.  
_

_"Maybe her ghost is trapped inside your body," Replied the old scientist._

_"Okay, that's crazy. Even for a crazy evil bad guy like you."_

_"Or maybe she's haunting you."_

_"Any not including ghosts?"_

_"Okay, I'm all out of ideas."_

_"Did you really need to kill me to tell me this?"_

_"You're not dead."_

_I was losing my patience. "Then where the heck am I?"_

_"In another dimension. When I shoot someone with this device," He held out the gun thingy. "They go to their own dimension. Time goes slower here. It's been about three months."_

_"Wha-? Three whole months?"_

_"Yep. Oh, and you can go home now." He handed her the documents. "Bye." He shot me again._

_"Wai-" I tried to say but I already returned.  
_

* * *

_Back in front of the restaurant (Three months one week later)..._

"O-kaaaaaaaaay... That was weird." Aurora replied. The sun was setting and the sky was pink. "I gotta get back to the others." Then she looked around. Every building was reduced to broken pieces of concrete. There wasn't another creature to be seen. "What the hell..." She gasped at the sight of everything destroyed. '_What happened?_' She thought. '_Wouldn't Sonic and the rest have saved everybody..._' Then the reality hit her. Something must have happened to them first. "Shit! How could this happen?" She kicked a bit of rubble. "Anybody out there?" She called out. No reply. "Anyone?" No reply. "Dammit! Am I all alone? Yep! In the middle of a destroyed freaking city!" Then a box moved. Aurora turned around.

"I'm here..." Cream said quietly, she poked her head out of the box.

"Oh my gosh. Cream!" Aurora ran towards her. "Where's Vanilla?"

"Aren't y-you supposed to be dead?"

"Er... Yeah, but I'll explain that later."

"Are you a ghost?"

"Nope. Do you know where Vanilla is?"

"I don't know. Mummy's not here."

"Do you know where the others are?"

Cream shook her head. "No Maria..."

"Oh no... What happened? And it's Aurora now."

"Okay, Au-A-Auraror-Aurora, Mummy went to the shops and left me at our house. Then after a few minutes there was a _huge_ crashing noise and, well everything just, boom! Destroyed!"

"Okay. Come with me, we'll find them."

* * *

_What was left of Rouge's house..._

"Shadow, quit moping around and help us!" Sonic said, annoyed at Shadow.

"There's no point! Why should I? Life's not worth living any more!"

"Geez Shadow! If you miss her so much, why don't you use chaos control and stop it from happening?" Amy yelled.

"Do you see a freaking chaos emerald any where? 'Cause I don't! And besides, who knows how much it will mess up the future?"

"Everybody just calm down! We can't do anything if we keep yelling at each other!" Knuckles said.

"Calm yourself down!" Rouge replied.

"There's no point!"

"Oh shut up Shadow!" Sonic yelled at Shadow again.

"Everybody just shut up! We need a plan or Eggman will win!"

"Knuckles? Isn't it obvious he already has?" Rouge replied.

* * *

_Eggman's Headquarters: The only place actually in good condition..._

"Where's Cream?" Vanilla begged.

"You'll see her when you get the others to come!"

"But how? I-A-I'm being held hostage?.."

"Give the rabbit a carrot!" He laughed.

"Please... What have I done wrong?.."

* * *

Aurora and Cream walked through the destroyed city.

"This way." Aurora said and Cream followed. They now stood in front of a crushed house. Rouge's house. Aurora opened the door and saw some very shocked faces. All except for Shadow.

"Why do you all look like you've just seen a ghost?" He asked.

"M-Maria?" A confused Rouge asked.

"I'm not dead."

"Hello Cream." Shadow said, not looking at Aurora at all.

"Shadow! Maria's alive!" Rouge said.

"Yipee, she's alive." Amy said sarcastically.

"Okay, now that's just cruel. She is dead, and I need to get over it. Don't lie to me."

"But I'm right here Shadow, can't you see me? They aren't lying, and _you_ lied to _me_. I'm not Maria. I never was."

Shadow didn't seem to hear her.

"Then who the hell are you?" Amy said.

"Amy, who are you talking to?"

"Don't worry. It doesn't matter..." Amy replied.

"I'm not entirely sure who I am..."

Cream came and sat down next to Amy.

"Okay then, but how are you alive?" Rouge asked.

"I didn't even die."

"Who are you all talking to and why are you looking at the doorway? Nobody's there."

"I'm here! Why can't you see or hear me? Are you angry with me? Why do you pretend I don't exist?"

"Shadow, can't you see her?.." Sonic asked.

"See who?"

"Maria."

"I'm not Maria!"

"Maria's not here! She's dead! Is this some kind of sick joke?"

"I'm not dead!"

* * *

**Sorry this took ages to write. I've been busy and I couldn't quite think of what to write. But it's school holidays now and I will try to write much more often. I will try to update every two weeks at the least.  
**

**Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**

**-I Rox 100 Percent  
**


	11. Chapter 11

Aurora began to get worried. She stood in front of Shadow, stared strait at at him and asked: "Can't you see me, Shadow?"

He stared right through her and said nothing. He didn't notice her.

"Okay... How are you alive, whoever you are?" Asked Sonic.

She sighed. "It's sorta a long story. It's late and I just wanna sleep..."

"Sure, but this room is basically the only place worth sleeping in. All the others are wrecked." Rouge leaned back on the couch. "G'night."

* * *

_Eggman's Base..._

"What do you want?" Vanilla cried.

"I want to know where Sonic is!" Eggman may have the world, but only one thing was keeping him from being content. All he wanted now was to know that his enemy was dead.

"I don't know!" The robots grip tightened on her wrists. "Unh... Just because he's a friend of my daughter doesn't mean I know where he is!"

"Ah, yes, your daughter. The one you'll never see again unless you find Sonic." The villian, now ruler of the world, laughed wickedly.

"Let her go!"

"What makes you think I have her..."

"You can't bargain what you don't have!"

* * *

_Back at Rouge's House..._

It was now morning. Aurora woke from her makeshift bed of a sofa cushion and her jumper and stood up. She walked outside in need of fresh air - not that the air was fresh anymore... It had rained the night before and the ground was still wet. The breeze had a chill in it. Aurora walked through the over-grown garden and stepped in a puddle. She looked down and saw the ripples, and the reflection of an early morning sky - but what she didn't see was herself...

"What the-" She said. '_Why can't Shadow see me? Even better question: Why can't I see me? What do we have in common?.._' "Well..." She began to speak to herself. "We're both hedgehogs... But Silver, Amy and Sonic could see me-"

"You're both genetically modified creatures..." Sonic said, standing behind her.

She turned around. "H-How-"

"I saw this..." He held up the folder. "It was next to the sofa cushion..."

"You saw that!" She tried to snatch it away.

"Yes, _Aurora_, I did. Eggman was right. So that's why you don't like me. You like Shadow." He smiled.

"My. Life. Sucks." She sighed.

"You'll always have me." He replied.

"That makes me _so_ much happier." She said sarcastically. "But anyways... I came out here to be alone. Goodbye." She waved.

"Just like Shadow..." He muttered as he walked off.

"And I'll be taking that, thanks." She snatched the folder.

"Whatever... Emo." He whispered, but loudly, on purpose.

"I heard that!"

"I know!"

"And one last thing... Please don't tell the others..."

"I wont!" He said, entering the house.

* * *

_Back inside the house..._

Shadow woke up to find a note beneath his head. "What's this?" He mumbled as he unfolded the paper.

_To Shadow,_

_I am alive, but for some reason you can't see or hear me. But there's something else I need to tell you..._

_I don't think I'm Maria._

_Maria had blond hair._

_Maria was a human._

_Maria was 12 years old._

_And she died 50 years ago._

_I have blue and black fur._

_I am a hedgehog._

_There is no way that I'm 12._

_And I'm still alive._

_You lied to me. I believed you. Everything you said were lies._

Sonic snatched the note away.

"Hey-"

Sonic read it. "Yup, pretty much true. Oh, and she can't see herself either. And I think I know who else can't."

Shadow looked surprised. "Really?"

"Yup."

* * *

_Outside..._

Aurora sighed_. _She opened the folder once again... Only to find the first page missing. "Dammit! That annoying, blue son of a bitch!"_

* * *

_

_Inside..._

Sonic handed him a piece of paper. The one that Sonic stole. The one from the folder. "She likes you." Sonic smiled.

"I'm not in the mood for your idiocy!"

Sonic shrugged. "It's true." He pointed to the paper.

"Get lost!"

"Whatever..."

Aurora walked in. She grabbed Sonic by the neck. "You fucking dumb ass! You stole my papers!" She threw him across the room.

Shadow couldn't see Aurora, but he saw Sonic. "You're quite tough, aren't you, Aurora?" He smiled.

She took the note and a pencil and wrote : _You can see me?_

Shadow shook his head. "No, sorry." Then he walked to the kitchen and took out the flour. He threw some at Aurora. She was covered in it. "But now I can."

She smirked and wrote : _You lied to me! How can I trust you? Why did you lie?_

"B-Because I needed to..."

_Bullshit!_

"I missed her so much..."

_So you made me think that I was some girl that you wanted back? You needed to build a bridge and get over it! Not create a web of lies that could ruin someone's life!_

"I'm sorry..."

_Sorry's not good enough!_

Shadow sighed and kissed her. She stepped away.

_I. Hate. You._

Amy walked up to Aurora and laughed. "So I guess you found out that she is alive, heh."

"Yeah..." He replied.

"So... Care to explain how you survived?"

"All the gun did was send me to another dimension where time goes slower." She shrugged.

Amy repeated it to Shadow.

"Weird..." Tails said. Everybody was awake now and knew how she survived. They all walked off.

"Look who the faker is now..." Sonic whispered to Shadow.

Shadow walked off.

_

* * *

_**Hmm... A lot of swearing in this chapter... Oh well. Shadow's sorry? Hope you guys don't mind the abuse against Sonic, lol. Wow I typed this fast. Listening to music as I wrote eased my writing block...**

**- I Rox 100 Percent  
**


	12. Chapter 12

'_I know who I am... But I don't remember who I am... What was I like... How did I act... What did I do... Where did I live... Who was my friend... Who was my enemy... I have nothing of my life except these files that say I'm a failure... I just wish I had the answers... And why do I have the memories of Maria... Or are they just a lie too?__! And the people who know this are the two people I hate! Why would Shadow lie?_' Aurora thought to herself. She needed to tell someone. Someone she could trust. But she could trust no-one! The sun was setting once again. That day was the same as the day before, and the day before that. Sonic and his friends tried to create a plan to defeat Eggman. They fought, and then they all ended up pissed off with each other.

'_If I can't remember my old life, I may as well start a new one..._' She decided. She waited 'till they were all asleep. She packed her bag and washed the flour off. She left a note on her sofa cushion and disappeared into the night...

* * *

_Eggman's Base..._

Vanilla sunk to the ground, leaning against the wall of her metal dungeon. She groaned, starving, and was about to black out, exhausted and dehydrated too. She heard the _clink! clink! clink!_ of a robots footsteps. "Oh crap..." She muttered with barely enough energy to speak

A blue robot came into view, holding a glass of water and a plate of vegetables.

"...Go... Tell ... Eggman that... I will n-... Never tell..." She mumbled with a sore throat.

The robot placed the meal on the ground in front of her.

She tried to reach for it, but she was bound to the wall with chains.

The robot saw her problem and came closer. It sliced the chains and said in a metallic voice: "Eat."

Vanilla moved forward slowly and cautiously and sipped the water. She stopped and glared at the robot.

"Eat." It repeated.

She ate some of the food then stopped.

"Full?"

She continued eating.

"Follow me."

She didn't move.

"Want to escape?"...

* * *

The sun was rising, and orange light shone through the window. Aurora groaned and blocked it with her hand. The sun disappeared behind a skyscraper. Aurora blinked a couple of times, remembering what happened the night before. She had caught a bus to Station Square. It was a few hours away from Green Hill, unless, of course, you were a super-sonic hedgehog, but in this case, it was easier to drive. Aurora figured they had about 1 or 2 hours to go. She bought supplies earlier, and caught the late bus at mid-night. She looked at the digital clock on the dashboard of the bus. 5:47 AM.

* * *

Cream was the first to wake up, and the first to notice the note.

_I'm sorry. I'm sorry but this is good-bye._

_Don't bother looking for me. There is no point._

_Just like there is no point in me staying here, living a life I'll never know._

_So I'm going to start again._

_To you, I would have never existed._

_Good-bye. Good-bye forever...

* * *

_Aurora leaned back on her seat, thinking. '_So this is my plan._

_1. Go to Station Square._

_2. Fake name, new face._

_3. Get a job._

_4. Stay at hotel/ Rent a spare room._

_5. Find out what really hap-'_

_..._

_..._

_..._

'_Hello Aurora. Great plan... So, have you figured it out yet?.._' Said a strangely familiar voice_._

Aurora looked around, wondering who was talking. Then she realized.

How did they know what she was thinking?

... The voice was in her head.

* * *

**Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry I haven't updated like I said I would. I haven't had a chance lately, and school started, so here comes homework. OoOoOoOoooh... What is going on?**

**Has she finally gone nuts?**

**Hm... And what about Vanilla?**

**You'll just have to wait and see...**

**Another Oc? ...Yup!**

**Ooh... Suspense.  
**

**I'm going to start drawing my Oc's. So far, I've only drawn Aurora, but she's slightly different than the one in this story. It's on my dA account (the link is on my profile). I had a great school holidays. Six weeks I spent gaming and drawing and stuffing my face with lollies. Oh and reading. I just started reading Yu-Gi-Oh manga. It's pretty good so far. I also started playing The Sims 3... But then I kinda got bored with it... My sims became president, a famous author and I made a fairy... What? I got bored... And my sims house got hit by a meteor...  
**

**I remember once, on a holiday, where I woke up in a car, sun rising, at 5:something am, somewhere in the city of Sydney. It was awesome. On the road, now that's the life for me!**

**- I Rox 100 Percent**

**PS. ...I think I wrote too much about me, and not the fan fiction... Sorry... Again.  
**


	13. Chapter 13

'_I get it! You're my concious?.._'

'Um... No.'

* * *

**This is all I've come up with. IN FREAKING AGES! In fact, I wrote those two sentences a few months ago. I can't think of anything to write for this chapter. And it's been a while. Which means if it's taken me this long FOR TWO SENTENCES, I'm pretty sure I'll never finish this story. So I'm quitting here. Sorry, but I'm going to delete this story in a week. *sigh* And I can't think of any other fanfics either, so don't expect me to be writing for a while...**


End file.
